The Curse of Immortality
by thelovelymystery
Summary: Tessa realizes what it means to be immortal. MAJOR CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. True summary inside!


**CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. SPOILER ALERT.**

True Summary: Tessa realizes for the first time that she will outlive most of the people she has ever cared for. That realization is quickly followed by another - she cannot think of the end when there is still so many years to spend with them all.

Additional Note: I suck at summaries. I think it's (hopefully) better than I made it sound up there. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review, so I can refine my writing skills! :)

I'm hoping to write a whole bunch of other TID fanfictions. I have a few ideas that I would really like to convert into actual stories!

* * *

**The summer of 1894**

The sun was just beginning to set. As the daylight faded away, the London Institute was showered in a warm glow that illuminated it's true beauty.

The golden rays shone through the windows of the library and fell upon the man who sat beneath them. The light cascaded his body, making him look like an angel sent from above.

Across the room his wife of fifteen years studied him with watchful eyes. She could not help but be amused that he was reading, yet again, 'The Tale of Two Cities'. He looked so intent reading the book that he quote word for word, that anyone passing by could innocently assume he had just picked up the great masterpiece to begin reading it for the first time.

As Tessa watched Will, she could not help but notice for the first time, that he was no longer seventeen year-old boy she had first met, all those years ago. He was only thrity-three, still young by most standards, but there was no denying the fact he was aging, as all mortals do.

It was only in that moment that she truly began to comprehend what immortality meant for her. Even though she had been told sixteen years prior to that day that she would never age, she had never truly stopped to think things over - she had never realized that meant that her Will would age and someday pass on from the mortal world.

Then at some point, so would her little prince James and her little princess Lucie.

Charlotte, Henry, Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie.

Gone.

She inwardly cursed herself for being so ignorant. She had been so foolishly blinded by love of all sorts that she had never taken the time to think that one day, most of the people she had grown to love would be gone and in the end only three of them would prevail. The warlock, the Silent Brother, and; Magnus, Jem, and Tessa.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but for all she knew it could of screamed for that moment, Will looked up from the book and at her. "Tess, are you alright?" He asked in a quite and worried voice. In both his tone and his beautiful blue eyes, there were so much love that it made her heart sing.

A love, she realized, that would live forever even if he could not. In a way, she could never truly loose him. She could never loose any of them.

Tessa pushed her morbid thoughts to the back of her mind, as she wiped away her tear. "Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you," she said, offering him a small smile. She knew that he knew that she was lying and she was grateful beyond words when he did not press on any further. Instead, he stood up, letting the book fall to the ground. He crossed the room in several steps and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am happy to hear that you fine, but I am so sorry to have to say that you are wrong. It is really _me_ who is lucky to have _you_, my darling Tessa," he said as he pulled his lips away from hers. She opened her lips, preparing to reply, when he put a single finger to them. "How many times do I have to tell you this? The man who rescues the girl is never wrong." She laughed and rolled her eyes, which caused him to chuckle in response. "I love you, Mrs. Herondale."

An overwhelming sense of happiness erupted within her from hearing those words and before she knew it, she was making a promise to herself. She promised that she would no longer think about the following years as limmited time with her loved ones but instead as a challenge. A challenge to make those years the best they could ever be, so none of them would ever have any regrets.

"I love you too."


End file.
